Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter
by Childhood Creations
Summary: Alex is recovering from his... disease, his sickness. When a woman crosses his path requesting his past come out to help, and he possibly finds just who he needs to survive.
1. The Library

**Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter**

Rating: **M** (violence, sexual themes)

Pairing: Alex/OFC

Genre: Romance/Crime

Summary: Alex is recovering from his... disease, his sickness. When a woman crosses his path his past comes out to help, and he possibly finds just who he needs to survive.

Author Note: I love the Clockwork Orange. It's a very... disturbed movie that I find interesting. If any of you know; one of the few songs played was called "Lighthouse Keeper" and Alex had been told he should find a girl which he was last seen contemplating during the end of the movie at the National Record Library where this first starts off at. Thank you so much for taking time to check this out.  
><span>This chapter itself is rated T, not M. Just to make that clear before I get any questions as to why it's not full of mature content.<span> :P

* * *

><p>Alex was settled happily at his desk in the National Record Library, he'd spend hours at work and forget what time it was, he'd spent much of his time now working overtime just to keep his mind at work.<br>His _sickness _was subsiding and work really did pull out the better of him. He tilted his head up when he heard the door open and shut close. A woman stood before him, she had long red hair that was curled at the bottom lightly. He estimated she was about 5'2", she had very pale skin and caramel brown eyes. She was in a very small silk dress with a bright red rose pinned to the left side, little was left to the imagination as she walked forward in her three inch black stilettos.

"Hello." he gave her a smile, "How may I help you?" it was rare anyone ever came into the Library, especially a sexy woman clad in so little.

"Hello," she replied, she had a file pulled close to her busty chest "I need to look at a deed file." she requested, he gave a nod, not sure why she'd be curious about a deed.

"What kind of deed?" he asked, raising a brow at her, she pushed the file onto his desk and opened it up. A lighthouse deed, eh? "Follow me." he motioned for her to stay close as he stood up and headed for Lighthouse deed files. "Which particular deed?" he asked her, pulling open the cabinet.

"Smithson Lighthouse." she muttered, sighing lightly, "A man came claiming my pa's lighthouse belongs to him. We're trying to prove it's rightfully ours."

"Ah, Smithson... Here." he pulled up the file and looked at the deed and information all about the lighthouse and its past. "It's original owner was a Jeremy Smithson." he said, continuing to shift through the rest of the deeds and files, "Then it was Carl Waters who was killed in the lighthouse four years after he inherited the lighthouse." He would have continued, but the woman continued,

"Yes. My great-grandfather married Smithson's daughter, he loved great-grandpa and gave him the lighthouse." he nodded to her.

"It seems as if there is no reason it should be under question." he took a moment to continue looking over the deeds. There really wasn't any reason at all. Unless, "Did Smithson have a son?" the woman nodded once.

"Yes, he did, he was killed when he was 23." she noted, none the bit happy to mention it.  
>"Interesting." he said quietly, "Who is fighting the deed being yours?" he asked her.<p>

"A man named Jacques Evermore. He says that Smithson gave him the deed, not Carl." she sighed loudly, "It's very irritating. The lighthouse is all I have that connects me to any of my family now that my father is dead." she hugged herself tightly and Alex frowned, depressing. _Really_.

"How'd he pass?" Alex asked suddenly, she gave a very disapproving look but answered anyway.

"He fell off the top of the lighthouse. He died in the hospital from the injuries he sustained in the fall." she wasn't telling him everything, but he wasn't about to fight for the full story. "I don't think it was an accident." she finished, seeming to have read his mind.

"Interesting indeed." he nodded and went to the records over the Evermore's in the area. He pulled Jacques file out and passed it to her. "What's your name by the way?" he asked her, she gave him a small smile as she took the file into her hands.  
>"I'm Crystal Waters." she said quietly and looked through Jacques file. "Yourself?" she asked, he smiled at her and closed in on her a little.<p>

"Alex DeLarge." he gave her a victorious smile, winking at her which she seemed to be fine with. "What'd you find on him?" he asked her, looking into the file.

"He was charged with assault, and domestic violence. Other than that he's pretty clean." she frowned at Alex. "I could probably charge murder on him too, if I had my way." she growled, "What about his father?" Alex shifted through and found none on any Evermore's related to Jacques.

"None." he said, she looked for a birth certificate only to find none. "That's. . . not right." he tilted his head to the side and looked at the file she was shifting through. None at all.

"Thank you for your help." she said quietly and handed him the files back. "I think I have obtained all I've come here for." he watched her begin to turn around and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you want to know _why_?" he asked her, she gave him a slight smile and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'll just fix this myself." he smiled back at her and took her hand into his,

"Would you like some. . . assistance?" he asked her quietly. She gave him a devilish smile that he knew too well. He'd done it before many times he left his disastrous life that had cursed him for so long. "I think I can provide just what you need." she gave him a smile that told him she was thinking the same thing.

"After work then? He'll be coming over today." she pushed herself lightly against his chest and turned to walk out. "See you at six." He watched her walk out, she swayed her hips just enough for Alex to find a small peak of enjoyment out of it. _She was going to be fun._ He gave a smile and sat down at his desk again. Oh, the fun he would have today.

* * *

><p>Alex walked out of the Library and saw Crystal waiting patiently in her car, it had a small dent on its side and multiple scratches around the entire car, but it was a hot-rod car, and he knew it had to be fast. "Hello." she said to him as he stepped into the car. "Hope you don't mind the scratches." she laughed, "Too many drag races." she laughed a bit louder, he stared at her with an interesting gaze, "Happens."<p>

"I suppose so, Crystal." she nodded to him and stepped on the gas. "So, the plan is?" he raised a brow at her, noticing how high her dress had ridden up.

"Kill him." she turned to him for a moment, he gave her a devilish smile. She was going to be much more fun than he figured originally.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoyed and be sure to watch out for the next chapter!  
>Please review if you'd be so kind! I intend for this to be a short story, it all depends on how much it takes to get all I want written out.<br>Thanks once more! -CosmeticDoll

Chapter 2: Plots and Hots


	2. Plots and Hots

**Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter**

Rating: **M** (violence, sexual themes)

Pairing: Alex/OFC

Genre: Romance/Crime

Summary: Alex is recovering from his... disease, his sickness. When a woman crosses his path his past comes out to help, and he possibly finds just who he needs to survive.

Author Note: Sorry for taking so long to post anything. Nothing is on hiatus, it's all just _SLOW_. Please, do forgive me. All the same, here is chapter two of Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter! I do hope you enjoy and please feel free to review and do whatever it is you want to do- besides steal. That's not nice.  
>I must note that I do NOT own Clockwork Orange, I failed to mention that earlier so I am now. Thanks, kids.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kill him." the words continued to ring through Alex's ears, each time it would reverberate louder until he finally allowed himself to crack a smile and stare at her with slight amusement.<p>

"I'm all right with this." he laughed and relaxed in the passenger seat of her ride, trying his best not to stare at her legs and drool.

"You're the one who offered to be of assistance I would hope that you would be." she was calmer than he'd expect from an innocent-seeming woman that just told him they were going to _murder_ someone.

"That I did." he nodded, "That I did..." he watched the cars that they passed, most of them a blur due to the speed her car was going. Her dress kept his eyes occupied most the time, paying more mind to that than the fact she had actually said something to him during his mindless daze at her silk smooth legs.

"Alex." she said with more force than he felt was needed, he flinched up at her and met her eyes. They were nice, the hue seemed hypnotic and dizzying. "Now, now, let us keep our eyes trained on something other than my legs, shall we?" she giggled lightly and he raised his brow, she winked and glanced back at the road ahead of them.

"I'm not about to make any promises, I'm just here for _assistance._" he growled, hunger hinting his lips as she applied more pressure against the gas peddle, making her thigh tighten and muscle up before releasing and going back to unmarred creamy skin that was more than exciting.

"Get out." he heard her demand, staring at her for a moment he obeyed, half tripping once he realised the ground before them was very rocky and unstable. The lighthouse was larger than life, its top was dim, but a flame still purred above them. It wasn't often he ever traveled this far out into the country side and he didn't imagine that after this he would continue to do so, but this wasn't about the future or about the past. This was about killing the man that was, bluntly, less than a man. "Welcome to my humble home, the towns lighthouse, the heirloom of my family." she gave a slight bow that was directed toward the lighthouse, almost seeming to introduce the lighthouse and Alex to each other.

"It's nice. Very... calm." he wasn't sure what the right word was, but it was more or less the only word that he could see fit for the moment. He'd always imagined that a lighthouse would be noisy with lots of water from the waves that crashed against its side flooding the floor level, but it seemed that his expectations were not met. The paint was fresh, the upkeep was clear to see. Crystal put hours of work into keeping the lighthouse running, more than Alex had thought the pristine woman had done.

"The shores here aren't bad during late Fall. I do much of the remodeling and cleaning around then. After that it's just touch-ups through the year when I can find a couple days that are not total Hell on the ol' places structure." she had locked up her car tight and was headed for the small door frame that he assumed was the main entry. "Come on." it was a simple request that he followed happily.

The interior was nice, it was mostly all mahogany wood that had been hand-made, sanded, and primed. He only saw two pictures, one of a little girl and an older man standing in front of the lighthouse. The photo was hung with care just beside the spiral stairwell that led both up and down.

"Your father." he didn't ask, he knew, but Alex couldn't help but say something in seeing the photo, the other was an older photo of a young woman that looked exactly like Crystal, possibly her middle twenties. The frame was settled in the middle of a round dinning table that could fit four at most on a good day with small plates. "Mother." he mumbled to himself at the next moment.

"Yes, Captain State-the-Obvious." she laughed at him and he felt her brush a hand along his side, if it was unintentional or not was beyond him but all the same it wasn't unwelcome.

"Hey now." he shot her curled smile and continued to look around her dinning area of the lighthouse, "When will he be showing?" Alex asked after a moment and she looked at him as she peeled off a layer of her clothing, another underneath it. He gave a scorned look at seeing that she wasn't revealing all the wonders that her body hid behind cloth. Crystal took this as invitation to sway her hips and move her body in all the right motions just to make him growl at her.

This relationship was going to be a very _physical_ one, that he was sure of.

Crystal watched Alex in the corner of her eye and had an innocent, deceitful grin on her face. The man was handsome, there was no doubt in that, he was more than just handsome she knew.

Her intentions for going to the records was not all innocent, she could have easily gathered, by herself, in a small pool of resources to prove it was _her_ lighthouse. Crystal knew the stories of Alex DeLarge, she knew of him very well. A _mutual_ friend had told her all about the man and she was, needless to say, interested. She wanted this boy and she was going to get him one way or another, but it seems as if tables were turning and he'd get her, like it or not. This was a twist the young woman was more than content with as she slipped off one heel, then another and discarded them on the floor, making her way to Alex with growing intent.

"Evermore won't be here for another few hours. You were so quick to help me at the records that I don't know what to with all this _extra_ time." she cooed, seductively pulling at his shirt and looking up at him with hungering eyes and a killer's smile. They were perfect, they'd had their hunts and fed their need for killing- all that remained was Evermore. Crystal hadn't pushed herself on Alex, he'd pulled her and she took this as an 'a-okay' to let things get out of hand.

"I think you know bloody damn well what you want to do with all this _extra _time." he growled into her neck and was biting down forcefully, swearing he could feel her skin break against the pressure his mouth was putting on.

"I'll admit, you've caught me." she winked at him and placed more heat between their hips and pulled away, racing down the spiral stairwell, Alex close behind her- not letting his prize escape from his lustful hunger. A room, it was lit by candles it seemed, everything was made specifically to use up each bit of flickering light to its full potential. The bed was fairly well sized, much larger than the dining room table. Alex hadn't wanted to try using the dining table as a temporary bed, but if need be, he would have. He was simply thankful that he didn't need to.

Midway through pulling off his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt, Crystal was already on top of him and nibbling from his ear, down his neck. He wasn't satisfied with casual nips, it didn't hold any satisfaction with him. He needed more than that, he needed to be reminded he was _alive. _

Crystal was pushing him back until she finally had him almost to the bed where she put a harsh effort into pushing him on the bed, Alex fell back with a large thump as he made contact with the bed and smiled at the woman that was beginning to climb up on him and rested herself over his DeLarge. The final button on his shirt was still buttoned and his suspenders were still attached. None of this mattered, she didn't care, Alex could see this well as she grappled onto him and tried her hand at doing everything and anything that might taunt him, none were working on him until she finally bit down hard against his hip.

"Ouh!" he choked, not expecting the pleasure it had caused, or expecting Crystal to give him any pleasure at all. Just knowing she _could_ was enough for him, she was his prey for the next few hours, but he had to be cautious of when Evermore arrived she would still be able to walk.

_Purely physical._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the second chapter of my little story here,<br>I do hope you enjoy and thank you to those that have put this story on their favourite and/or alert list,  
>as well as to the two who have reviewed. Thank you, it means a lot to me!<p>

Chapter 3: The Bastard is Ruining Everything


	3. The Bastard Ruins Everything

**Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter**

Rating: **M** (violence, sexual themes)

Pairing: Alex/OFC

Genre: Romance/Crime

Summary: Alex is recovering from his... disease, his sickness. When a woman crosses his path his past comes out to help, and he possibly finds just who he needs to survive.

Author Note: I am SO sorry it took so long to post anything, but here is the last part and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Crystal had been flipped to the bottom and Alex had her exactly where he desired her to be.<br>She let out a long and pleasing moan of pleasure that made him increase his pull on her hair and thrust deeper into her. She moaned louder and scratched into his back, he could feel her nails break his skin and he let out a barely audible moan in response. He shifted her to a better angle that made her back arch, her hair that wasn't tightly knotted in his fist was strung about her as she continued to pant slightly.

She had finally had enough of his dominance and was trying to roll him over onto his back. Had there not been a loud, continuous knocking she might have actually succeed.

"He's early. I swear that bastard ruins everything." Crystal groaned, Alex ignored the knocking and Crystal for a moment and continued to trust into her. She moaned and quietly pleaded with him to free her, the knocking became banging and she finally pulled herself off of him dizzily stood and reached for her clothes. Alex wrapped his arms around her as she bent over, growling into her ear that he wasn't finished nor satisfied, earning him a shove as she slipped on her dress and threw him is clothes. He had gotten a moment just before her dress slipped over her to admire the bruising and scratches along her back and thigh. With a smile he sloppily threw on his shirt and tugged his pants into place.

"Miss Waters!" the unwelcomed guest shouted. "Miss Waters, some time today!"

"Coming!" she yelled, and Alex gripped her arse tightly with his hands.

"You were... until he knocked, that is." he joked, she winked at him and lightly fingered at his groin.

"We can continue once he's dead." she purred and wobbled down the stairs, tossing her hair into a ponytail quickly. He didn't bother making himself look presentable, he was just going to kill Evermore.

"Miss Waters! I demand this door open now!" and she did.

"Hello, Mister Evermore." she smiled, holding an arm out to signal he was welcome inside. "I assume you're here about the lighthouse?"

"Yes, I've decided to avoid bringing in the law. I'll make you an offer on the lighthouse. One generous offe- Oh, I was not aware you had a... guest." he remarked, eying Alex closely for a moment and turning his attention back on Crystal. "Well, just because you have a guest does not mean we will put off this meeting. I told you I'd be here and here-"

"Here you are, hours early. But, no matter." she smiled, offering him a seat at the dining table. Alex had no idea how she wanted his man killed. She'd given him no hints to how she wanted him to die, but whatever happened would happen. Evermore wasn't leaving alive.

After around thirty minutes of idle gossip about nothing of importance and drinking tea, they'd headed for the top of the lighthouse. Alex followed behind the two. Crystal seemed to be quite happy with Evermore's presence. Alex only assumed it was a ruse of some kind to make him feel comfortable. Not that it would matter since he'd be dead sooner than not. 

* * *

><p>"It's a lovely offer, Evermore. I'm quite impressed." she nodded lightly and continued sipping at her tea once they arrived to the top. Crystal lit up the lighthouse, watching it happily for a brief moment then turned to face Evermore and Alex.<p>

"Then we have a deal?" he asked with a warm tone. Crystal laughed loudly for a moment and then silenced herself.

"I said no such thing, sweet Evermore. I said it was a lovely offer. Nothing more." she sighed and looked out over the side. "This spot, this specific spot was pap's favourite. He would stand here for hours sometimes and just watch the waves. He was shoved from here, watching the waves with his assumed best friend." her voice shook slightly, but she did smile when she turned to Evermore. He shot a glare into her direction and she nodded at Alex.

"You'd kill a man for this?" he asked quietly, she nodded. "I'm too old to fight this." aside from the subtle movements of his lips, he made no other action. Crystal had mentioned earlier that her father was in the hospital after taking the fall from here. They had to assure he died and Alex would see to it.

In one swift motion, Alex had snapped his neck and Crystal pushed him over the side. After an extended moment they heard him hit the rocky waters below. Crystal looked up at Alex with a smile and kissed him. "I have my lighthouse!" she laughed, he watched her more carefully than he had before. She'd awaken the predator inside of him and noticed something totally different in her now.

She was the same as him. A predator, and she was a predator looking at her prey. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" he asked, they'd never make it back to her bed.

"No, let's stay here a moment longer..." she eyed him carefully before pushing herself onto the rail and gazing up at the sky. "You're fantastic, you know." she remarked, never looking away from the slow rolling clouds. He wouldn't make a move until she did, if she would make one. "I can't lose my lighthouse. Can't have loose ends." she whispered to herself, turning to him with a small smile that he was familiar with. It was his own. It was not something he feared, it never had been. However, within that look he realised something about her and himself.

_A predator would always be a predator._

No matter how much he tried to hide his past and be someone different, he couldn't escape himself and she couldn't escape herself.  
>If a predator could love another, he'd assume they were meant to be. She'd brought him in, simply to use him and now there was no need for him any longer.<p>

"Sorry." she whispered, and he laughed loudly. She wasn't. He wouldn't be either. She lunged for him and he gripped her shoulders, shoving her up against a thin steel post. "Gah!" she growled, trying her best at grabbing or scratching his arms, anything to hurt or hinder him. She had always made others do her bidding, but he was more experienced at this game than she would ever be.

"Unhand me!" she pleaded, hoping he'd release her and take that moment of advantage. He wouldn't.

Alex kissed her roughly, earning a bite in response. She festered and kicked beneath him but it only pleased him more as blood trickled slowly from one of the bites on his lip.

Why did she not do such things earlier? This was much more appealing to him than earlier had been.

"Monster." she growled as she continued to fight him.

"That makes two." he stated and laughed happily, ending the games. He'd obtained as much satisfaction as he wanted out of this. Alex's grip on her shoulders tightened and he pulled her from the thin steel beam and threw her to the ground with himself remaining on top of her. She was pinned and helpless as he slammed her head into the floor until her struggling stopped. He didn't care if she was actually dead yet, she would be after she joined Evermore in the waves below.

"Shame." he sighed as he threw her body over the side and headed off. 

* * *

><p>Evermore and Waters' bodies had been found two days later. Police are running with the theory that the two had fought and it was an accident that they'd fallen over. This was by no means a problem for Alex as he found himself sitting at the National Record Library once again with little care for what he was doing.<p>

He missed what he use to do, but he had to let his true self subside. Alex did not want it to though, he loved the feel.

As he shuffled through papers that he paid no mind to, the door opened and the clicking of heels made him look up just slightly. A young woman with brunette hair that lightly caressed her shoulders in skin tight jeans and a rich blue off-the-shoulder top. "Hello," the woman purred, gently resting a manila file on his desk. "I was wondering if you could be of some assistance?"

* * *

><p>Thank you once again for being patient, for reading and being awesome.<br>This is the final part to the story and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have a moment and once again, thank you!


End file.
